


Podobno dobrzy ludzie

by enntsu



Series: Podobno ludzie [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magia, acefobia, antagonista x protagonista, bifobia, czarodzieje, homofobia, panfobia, podobno taki trochę harry potter, transfobia, wybraniec nie chce byc wybrańcem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝znudziła mi się czysta biel i głęboka czerń, więc chodźmy stworzyć coś szarego.❞





	Podobno dobrzy ludzie

Nie lubił jesieni, liści spadających z drzew i zaśmiecających mu chodnik, tego, że nagle wszystko robiło się smutniejsze, a ludzie musieli przywdziewać coraz więcej ubrań, by jakoś przetrwać przy ciągle spadającej temperaturze... A on musiał to robić jeszcze bardziej, bo nawet mały spadek sprawiał, że miał ochotę sam z siebie, dobrowolnie przykuć się do grzejnika, owinięty w pięć koców i z dziesięcioma termoforami. Na zewnątrz, nieważne czy na szkolne boisko, czy do ogrodu, wychodził jedynie, gdy miał na sobie ciepły sweter, kamizelkę, bluzę i kurtkę, i oczywiście ciepłe, grube spodnie, czapkę (a nawet dwie), szalki i skarpety. Dużo skarpet.... I tu, w jego ciągłym zamarzaniu, pojawiał się jego kolejny problem, bo doprawdy ciężko było walczyć, gdy wyglądało się, jak gruba kulka puchu, u której nawet pęcherz się buntował i ciągłe domagał nowych wizyt w każdej napotkanej toalecie.

Nie lubił zimy, bo tu już nawet ruszyć się nie potrafił. Jego ciało protestowało przed wyjściami, a żołądek wykonywał dzikie skręty na widok płatków śniegu. I wkurzało go, gdy po raz setny lądował w zaspach, odrzucony przez kolejnego, jakże wymyślnego potwora, którego później za to ciężko było zgubić w tym cholernym śniegu, co z chęcią zostawiał w sobie odciski stóp. Poza tym twarz mu zamarzała, a przynajmniej tak się czuł, a jak powszechnie było wiadomo: nie da się rzucać zaklęć z zamrożonymi ustami... A w wielu kurtkach (bo na zimie ubierał przynajmniej trzy) i brnąc przez biały, sięgający do kolan, puch człowiek się poci. A spocony człowiek, to wolny i wymęczony człowiek.

Nie lubił wiosny, bo dostawał alergii na wszystko, co się ruszało. „Chcesz powąchać ten, jakże piękny, zerwany przed chwilą kwiat?" — pytała koleżanka, a on kiwał głową, chociaż prawda była taka, że albo nic już nie czuł, albo jedynie sobie szkodził takimi zachowaniami. I ta paskudna pogoda, przy której nigdy nie było wiadomo, jak się ubrać! Naprawdę jej nienawidził tak, jak nienawidził swoich chorych wymysłów i tachania całego plecaka kurtek na każdą misję, każdy głupi wypad do miasta, bo może się rozpada, może jeszcze spadnie śnieg, może cokolwiek.

Nie lubił lata, bo należał do tych ludzi, co przy lekko podwyższonej temperaturze już pocili się, jakby po pięciu godzinach zeszli z bieżni, a uciekanie przed kolejnym wrogiem, gdy śmierdziało się gorzej, niż śmietnik też nie należało do rzeczy komfortowych i przyjemnych... zwłaszcza, kiedy przeciwnik posiadał zadziwiająco dobry węch. Poza tym, jakkolwiek by to dziecinnie i głupio nie zabrzmiało, przerażało go to, że w każdej chwili, przy wyjątkowej duchocie, mogła być burza. A on nienawidził burz i szaleńczych pogoni w deszczu i z błyskawicami przecinającymi szare niebo.

Tak, niezależnie od pory roku Flawian Lovelace był beznadziejnym wybrańcem.


End file.
